Salvação
e fazem uma pergunta simples: "estamos salvos?" ]] Ser resgatado ou salvo da Ilha era o objetivo inicial dos sobreviventes. Com o progresso da história, alguns personagens parecem estar mais complacentes, aceitando mais a situação e perdendo o foco no objetivo de serem salvos. Ocorrências As listas abaixo mostram quando os personagens mencionaram, procuraram ou evitaram salvação da Ilha. Primeira Temporada * Boone perguntou a Jack: "Quem designou você como nosso salvador, hein?" * Walt incendiou a primeira balsa porque ele não queria deixar a Ilha. Segunda Temporada * Depois de acordar de um delírio, Sawyer pergunta a Kate: "Estamos salvos?" * A mãe de Charlie lhe deu um piano, declarando que ele iria "salvá-los". * Num trecho de "Together Now", a música que Charlie tocou em , tem: "All alone, I try to be invincible! Together now , we can be saved!" (Completamente sozinho, Eu tento ser invencível! Juntos agora, Nós podemos ser salvos!). * Bernard tentou construir um sinal de socorro: "Todos nessa Ilha estão construindo alguma coisa. Eu estou tentando nos salvar." e Mr. Eko retruca: "As pessoas podem ser salvas de diferentes maneiras, Bernard." * Rose e Bernard decidiram que não iam deixar a Ilha porque ela curou o câncer de Rose. * Os sobreviventes vêem o Elizabeth, e perguntam se estão "salvos". * Quando lhe pedem que conte a sua história na ilha, Desmond conta a Jack sobre Kelvin, que foi quem lhe disse que deviam apertar o botão para "salvar o mundo". Terceira Temporada * A letra da música do Oasis, Wonderwall, que Charlie canta diz: "Porque talvez, você vai ser aquele que vai me salvar..."; *Depois disso, Desmond diz a ele que vem tentando salvar sua vida repetidamente, primeiro do raio, depois do afogamento. Desmond acha que ele pode não ser capaz de prevenir a morte de Charlie, não importa o que faça. * Claire acredita que ela pode tirar todos da Ilha ao atar uma mensagem em uma gaivota ante que ela migre. * Locke explode primeiro a estação de comunicação Chama, depois o submarino e finalmente tenta impedir que Jack faça a ligação no telefone por satélite para o cargueiro. Ele parece determinado a não deixar que ninguém saia da Ilha. , , * Naomi diz a Hurley que o Vôo Oceanic 815 foi encontrado e que não havia sobreviventes e portanto ninguém poderia ser salvo. *Desmond tem um flash do futuro, no qual Claire e Aaron deixam a Ilha em um helicóptero. Quarta Temporada *Com a chegada da equipe do cargueiro de helicóptero o resgate parece estar próximo. *Daniel Faraday afirma: "Eu estou aqui para resgatá-los". *Sayid e Desmond partem para o cargueiro no helicóptero. Quinta Temporada *Richard diz a John que a única forma de salvar a Ilha é "trazendo seu pessoal de volta". Flashforwards *Jack Shephard é visto fora da ilha, junto com Kate. *Hurley Reyes conseguiu sair da ilha. *Sayid Jarrah sai da ilha no futuro. *Aaron Littleton é mostrado fora da ilha, sob os cuidados de Kate. *Sun Kwon também conseguiu sair da ilha. *Walt Lloyd é visto fora da ilha. Os Outros Alguns dos Outros são capazes de sair e voltar para a Ilha. Em Portland, Oregon, Ethan e Richard recrutaram Juliet para trabalhar na Ilha. No dia da queda do Vôo 815, Richard aparentemente estava em Miami, onde ele estava filmando a irmã de Juliet e seu sobrinho em um parque público. É sugerido que Ben também deixa a Ilha quando Sayid descobriu um quarto secreto na casa de Ben na Vila contendo inúmeros passaportes, dinheiro de vários países e roupas e sapatos apropriadas para o mundo exterior. Em algum ponto no futuro após os sobreviventes deixarem a ilha, Ben está em Berlim, recrutando Sayid como um assassino. Entretanto, aparentemente, ao menos desta vez Ben não deixou a Ilha voluntariamente. Categoria:Temas Categoria:Temas Recorrentes